


Если бы только он понял

by superfluous_man



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluous_man/pseuds/superfluous_man
Summary: AU, в котором все хорошо: непосредственный сиквел к «Пять раз, когда Джей Ди ничего не понял (и один, когда до него дошло)».





	Если бы только он понял

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If only he had understood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540380) by [sebviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebviathan/pseuds/sebviathan). 



> Перевод также опубликован на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6334950/16205716) и на [фанфикс.ми](http://fanfics.me/fic114005).

Боковым зрением Уборщик замечает медный проблеск. Он молча напрягает шестое чувство и стремительно переводит взгляд, чтобы поймать им источник сияния. Пенни падает на пол и приземляется так ловко, что катится еще один фут по полу и попадает прямо в пустое пространство под раздвижной дверью. На секунду Уборщик задумывается: «А что, если пенни разумны и сами выбирают, куда им катиться?» — но перед тем, как он окончательно замкнется на этой идее, Уборщик поднимает взгляд и видит виновника происшествия. 

Он один из самых смазливых мужчин, которых Уборщик когда-либо встречал. Женственные черты, но ужасно выступающее адамово яблоко. И дурацкая прическа — Уборщику почему-то хочется схватить его за волосы и с силой выдернуть клок. («Хватит думать о насилии, не надо».)

Новый интерн (сегодня первый день у интернов, а этого парня Уборщик никогда не видел) колеблется на своем пути, а его взгляд тоже отслеживает траекторию падения монеты, но ненадолго — тот только замечает, как странно та застревает в двери, а потом шагает в дверной проем.

Он мельком бесстрастно ловит взгляд Уборщика, а затем продолжает идти. На мгновение того вдруг наполняет иррациональная злость от того, что интерн не уделил ему никакого внимания.

На следующий день кто-то из санитаров говорит ему о том, что сломалась раздвижная дверь, и — кто бы и мог подумать? — та самая, куда закатилось пенни.

Он верит, что сама судьба приводит того самого интерна к двери, пока он пытается достать пенни — Уборщик ловит взглядом его отражение в стеклянной поверхности. Тот просто стоит позади, и Уборщик, повернувшись, неожиданно пугает того до чертиков.

— Не-не, я так, просто жду кое-кого. — Господи, да у него даже голос милый.

Уборщик кивает, а потом ему в голову приходит одна идея.

— Дверь сломалась — каждый пятый раз не открывается.

Как он и ожидал, интерн достаточно умный, чтобы понять, что это все его вина, и в его глазах на мгновение мелькает страх — наверняка из-за пугающего поведения Уборщика.

— Может, там пенни застряло?

Замечательно, он уже на пути к признанию своей вины, а потом Уборщик его простит, скажет, что это все пустяки, и они смогут стать друзьями. А может, и (он надеется) больше, чем друзьями.

— Почему именно пенни?

— Ну не знаю…

— Ты туда пенни засунул?

— Не-не, я просто пытался беседу поддержать…

— Если я там найду пенни, — начинает Уборщик, подтверждая свою точку зрения тычком отвертки в подбородок интерна, — я тебя урою. Серьезно.

Он сглатывает, а затем припускается бежать от него. Уборщик решает дать ему неделю на признание.

Как бы то ни было, через пару дней Уборщику удается извлечь монету, и интерн, завидев ее в руках Уборщика, наконец-то приближается к нему.

— Мужик, прости меня, я клянусь, оно… оно просто выпало из моего кармана, и я ничего не мог сделать, и ты, наверное, очень долго его доставал, так что, — он останавливает бешеный поток оправданий затем, чтобы найти свой кошелек и вытащить из него пятидолларовую бумажку, и засовывает ее в руку Уборщику, — вот, я очень надеюсь, что мы в расчете, и я, наверное, не буду тебя больше беспокоить…

Интерн начинает отходить в сторону, но Уборщик хватает его за ткань медицинской формы и поворачивает к себе лицом. Тот выглядит удивленным мягкому выражению лица Уборщика.

— Забей, парень, — говорит Уборщик, протягивая пять долларов обратно с доброжелательной улыбкой.

— Ты не злишься? — невинно спрашивает интерн. Господи, какой же он милый.

— Нет. Рад, что ты извинился.

— Ох, — он наконец улыбается в ответ и убирает деньги в карман, — ну спасибо. Что не урыл меня.

Боже, я что, флиртую с доктором? Да. Мы флиртуем.

— Пенни оставлю себе, — говорит Уборщик. И, когда интерн поворачивается, чтобы уйти, он несильно хлопает его по плечу, а затем продолжает мыть пол.

***

 

Интерна зовут Джон Майкл Дориан, хотя все его знают как Джей Ди, и он милый, но, кажется, идиот. После истории с пенни Уборщик пытался флиртовать с ним больше — мягко поддразнивал на перерывах, все в таком духе, но до него не доходит. Пока парень продолжает витать в облаках, Уборщику не остается ничего, кроме как вести себя грубее и грубее — и даже после этого Джей Ди видит в нем только друга. Проходит месяц, и он даже не спрашивает имени Уборщика.

— Почему бы не пригласить его куда-нибудь? — предлагает один из его (он никогда не интересовался его именем) безымянных собутыльников. — Типа в кино или на какую-нибудь спортивную игру.

«В этом что-то есть», — думает Уборщик. Если они куда-нибудь сходят вместе, то Джей Ди точно поймет, что Уборщик видит их отношения не только в рабочей плоскости.

Поэтому он приглашает его на бейсбол. Но даже после игры между ними все остается до ужаса платоническим, а еще Джей Ди так и не спрашивает, как его зовут.

И тогда он пробует другое предложение от безымянного советчика — кино. Кажется, это достаточно романтично? Должно сработать.

Оказывается, «Гарри Поттер и Философский камень» не тот фильм, под который можно зевнуть, потянуться и как бы невзначай завести руку за плечи другого, а потом начать целоваться. Джей Ди читал книгу и с неподдельным интересом следил за фильмом, а потом и сам Уборщик втянулся в происходившее на экране.

По дороге домой он с досадой думает, что хотя бы удалось посмотреть на сходящего с ума от восторга Джей Ди. Это было безумно очаровательно.

Время идет, и он начинает постепенно сдаваться и чувствовать, что они никогда не станут чем-то большим, чем просто друзья. Это было бы не так мучительно, если бы Джей Ди просто нравился кто-то другой (и даже было бы неудивительно — вон как он ведет себя с Терком), но Уборщику кажется, что все дело в классовой принадлежности. Может, он ошибался насчет этого доктора, и тот такой же, как и все остальные.

И Уборщик пытается перестать сомневаться в себе, но так сложно закрыть глаза на тот факт, что ничего не работает!

— Я не могу понять, я уже сделал все, что мог, — говорит он, кажется, в тысячный раз, — в этот раз не за барной стойкой, а в кафе. Он подсел к незнакомцу и завел разговор о Джей Ди.

Незнакомец выглядит каким-то дерганным, хотя теперь уже он слишком увлекся историей Уборщика, чтобы сказать ему, чтобы тот отвалил. Ну и еще он слишком напуган его ростом.

— А ты не пробовал просто… быть милым? — предлагает он.

Уборщик хмурится, и от этого становится еще страшнее:

— Я и так пытаюсь, ты чем слушаешь?

Он достает фляжку и выливает остатки чего-то (он не помнит, чего именно, но жидкость бесцветная) в свой кофе. Незнакомец выглядит слегка шокированным, но, очевидно, боится что-то сказать против.

— Ну, — наконец выдает незнакомец под тяжелым взглядом Уборщика, ожидающего ответа, — хм. Может, он думает, что ты просто очень дружелюбный. Попробуй внести ясность — я имею в виду, скажи ему, что ты чувствуешь. Ну, или… сделай что-нибудь такое, что нельзя принять за чисто платонический жест.

Уборщик на мгновение поднимает брови, обдумывая слова собеседника, а потом хмурится в замешательстве. А после смягчается в лице:

— А что, если он не чувствует ко мне того же?

— Тогда тебе придется это просто принять…

И тогда он допивает залпом свой алкогольный кофе и встает, чтобы уйти. Но затем останавливается, смотрит на незнакомца и говорит:

— Если ничего не выйдет, то ты будешь крайним.

Это, наверное, последний раз, когда он заставляет кого-то дать ему совет, хотя и планирует последовать этому совету полностью. 

На рождественской неделе Уборщик вызывается развесить украшения по клинике. Он стратегически вешает омелу везде, где может пройти Джей Ди, планируя поймать его под одной из них.

Всю неделю Уборщик пытается подловить интерна, но никак не удается поймать подходящий момент: то слишком много народу, то свет падает как-то не так, то Джей Ди даже не замечает омелы, и Уборщик ну никак не может ему на нее указать — это было бы жутко неловко. Он не может это сделать вот так — все должно быть идеальным. Как в кино.

Наконец подходящий момент наступает. Ну, Уборщик сам подстраивает подходящий момент. Он заканчивает свою смену в пустом холле, когда Джей Ди возвращается в больницу за «забытой» курткой (Уборщик ее украл) и поскальзывается на так кстати разлитой луже воды.

Уборщик делает вид, что только заметил его, и сразу подбегает к Джей Ди, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

— Ты хоть когда-нибудь выставляешь таблички про мокрый пол? — задыхаясь, спрашивает Джей Ди, никак не в состоянии прийти в себя после столкновения спиной с твердой плиткой.

— Когда в настроении делать свою работу. Нечасто, — ухмыляется Уборщик. А затем, стараясь успеть до того, как его друг двинется в сторону выхода, он буднично смотрит наверх, задерживается взглядом на омеле ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы это было заметно, но не слишком по-идиотски, и ждет, пока Джей Ди неминуемо последует взглядом за ним. Тот поднимает глаза, и за его голубой радужкой мелькает блеск узнавания, и это очевидно — он заметил.

Уборщик поджимает губы, и, хотя Джей Ди кажется немножко напуганным, не останавливается, и быстро сокращает расстояние в пять дюймов между ними. Он притягивает Джей Ди за подбородок и уверенно, крепко целует в губы, так, как планировал и мысленно репетировал много раз. Куда уж более не по-дружески?

Все оказывается лучше, чем он себе представлял, хотя Джей Ди и начинает отвечать только через пару секунд: он слегка открывает рот и углубляет поцелуй, и его дыхание такое теплое на губах Уборщика, что уверенность последнего начинает расти в экспоненциальных масштабах. Уборщик тянется к нему одной рукой, но его пальцы лишь слегка касаются щеки Джей Ди на каких-то полсекунды, и тот отшатывается назад.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он захмелевшим от поцелуев шепотом, и Уборщик, чувствуя себя еще уверенней (куда уж больше?), снова протягивает к Джей Ди пальцы и касается его щеки.

— То, что я пытался сделать все это время.

На мгновение Джей Ди впивается в него взглядом, и Уборщик вдруг пугается, потому что нельзя быть настолько самоуверенным, и ему не нужно было этого делать, и…

Но потом его друг целует его снова. И чужой кулак сжимает воротник рубашки Уборщика, а еще один прячется в его волосах, и он честно не может вспомнить последний раз, когда кто-либо его так целовал. Целовал не в постели, а просто так, наполняя его грудь теплом без всяких дополнительных манипуляций.

Джей Ди обрывает поцелуй во второй раз, но отстраняется только до такой степени, чтобы четко выговорить:

— Господи, а я даже не знаю, как тебя зовут! Прости меня, я…

— Глен, — быстро говорит Уборщик, и звук его голоса тут же заглушают губы Джей Ди.

И как бы они ни были прекрасны, и как бы он ни хотел никогда не останавливаться, извинения Джей Ди — это то, что он запомнит, как самую важную часть их первого поцелуя.

***

 

Глен — счастливый человек.

Они с Джей Ди начали официально ходить на свидания — настоящие свидания, на которых они оба знают, что это свидания, на которых они целуются и иногда остаются друг у друга на ночь. Джей Ди теперь зовет его по имени, а Глен все еще иногда называет его Эклером — но теперь только ласково.

Другие люди тоже знают про их отношения. Во многом это здорово — теперь, когда он встречается с доктором, его наконец-то считают частью больничной «семьи». Но, помимо разговора с лучшим другом Джей Ди, выражающим свою поддержку их отношениям, все это новое внимание, обрушившееся на Уборщика, напрягает до жути.

Вообще, грубый доктор, который всегда называет Джей Ди женскими именами, подходит к нему еще раньше Терка. Уборщик моет пол, когда слышит: «Сделай милость, уговори Дориана бросить все эти миленькие докторские штучки и просто начать уже работать с тобой, потому что я не могу уже ее выносить».

Ясное дело, что тот говорит несерьезно, но это какая-то слишком глупая шутка. И доктор продолжает так шутить, постоянно приходя к нему с жалобами на его «девушку», и его тупые кудряшки вечно лезут Глену в лицо, и в один день он не выдерживает.

— Окей, я понял, ты сексист, у тебя подавленная гомофобия и все дела, но ты понимаешь, что все твои штучки против меня не работают? Джей Ди не девчонка, у него есть чертов пенис! Я его своими глазами видел. И мы. В гомосексуальных. Отношениях. И я горжусь этим. Понял?

Произнося свой монолог, Уборщик продолжает махать шваброй, а затем нарочно вытирает ее об обувь Кокса.

— Эй, — восклицает оскорбленный доктор.

— Просто убираю грязь. Сам понимаешь…

После этого Кокс его больше не достает. И, если верить Джей Ди, теперь зовет его только Новичком, а не всеми этими женскими именами.

Стоит добавить, что Кокс был не единственной проблемой. Каждый день к нему хотя бы раз подходит очередная медсестра или очередной санитар с неуемной нуждой заявить: «Знаешь, я бы никогда и не подумал_а, что ты гей». Типа это должен быть комплимент? Глен даже не видит смысла исправлять их и говорить, что вообще-то он только гей по большей части, и вместо этого просто пялится на них до тех пор, пока они не уходят.

Он почти винит Джей Ди за то, что абсолютно весь персонал знает об их отношениях (включая Келсо, который поздравил его и сказал, что если ничего не получится с Дорианом, то его сын снова в активном поиске), но затем понимает, что это всего лишь часть работы в больнице. Драма и слухи — практически требования каждой больничной вакансии, а они, как нетрадиционная во всех смыслах пара, самый жаркий повод для сплетен. Черт, наверняка все постоянные пациенты тоже знают.

Как бы Глен ни ненавидел излишнее внимание, быть с Джей Ди стоит того. Засыпать в чьей-то кровати не под влиянием алкоголя, прижиматься к кому-то во сне, готовить с кем-то рука об руку, иметь того, кто о тебе позаботится — и не потому что он доктор, а потому что ему хочется о тебе заботиться. И не только о физическом здоровье, но и о психическом — у Глена бывают перепады настроения. Иногда он становится злым и грустным и ничего не понимает; иногда в этом виноваты химикаты, с которыми он работает, а иногда эти приступы приходят ниоткуда. И теперь ему не приходится так часто пить, потому что у него теперь кто-то есть.

Ужасающее одиночество ушло. Депрессивные эпизоды приходят реже. Господи, даже физически он чувствует себя лучше и здоровее. Пока что это лучшие отношения за всю его жизнь.

И именно поэтому с каждым днем Глен становится все более и более тревожным. Как только они отмечают годовщину, он все больше уверяется в том, что в любой момент все может закончиться —никогда он еще не был счастливым такое продолжительное время. Тут должна быть какая-то ловушка — вот только ее нет. Периодически они ругаются с Джей Ди, но разве не все пары периодически ссорятся? Их ссоры все равно слишком незначительные. Он никогда не чувствует себя несчастным. Даже в сексе его все устраивает: Джей Ди великолепен в постели и его тело полностью во вкусе Глена. Все просто слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

И поэтому он боится решиться. Они вместе уже больше двух лет, но все еще не живут вместе (хотя и могли бы, учитывая то, сколько времени проводят друг у друга дома). И когда они наконец приходят к решению съехаться, существенную роль играет алкоголь. Достаточно иронично и то, что напивается вовсе не Глен.

В тот вечер он едет домой с работы и переживает: он не видел Джей Ди с обеда. Если верить Терку и Карле, он не дома, да и никто в больнице тоже не знает, где он может быть. Глен уже даже близок к тому, чтобы заявить в полицию о пропаже человека, когда наконец звонит телефон, и на экране отображается имя Джей Ди.

Только голос на другом конце провода почему-то чужой.

— Эй, тут парень слишком нажрался и даже не может сам позвонить, но он хочет, чтобы ты приехал и забрал его.

— Что… Джей Ди? Джей Ди напился?

— И сейчас, кажется, еще и вырубится.

К тому времени как Глен приезжает в бар, тот и правда вырубается, и ему приходится, взвалив Джей Ди на плечо, тащить того до машины. Господи. Он никогда не видел его настолько пьяным. Джей Ди никогда не напивался до состояния нестояния.

Уборщик думает, что его парень проспит всю ночь, но тот просыпается, когда Глен втаскивает его в свой дом через входную дверь.

— Эй, — первое, что говорит, устало улыбаясь, Джей Ди.

Глен пинком закрывает за собой дверь и переводит взгляд на интерна в своих руках.

— Ты меня напугал до усрачки, Джей Ди. Еще кое-кого тоже, но мне на них наплевать. Ну и зачем ты напился?

На лице Джей Ди проступает выражение глубочайшего стыда. Он зарывается лицом в грудь Глена:

— Прости, Глен, просто… кое-что произошло на работе, и я…

— Все хорошо, — сочувственно вздыхает он. Не стоило ждать объяснений от Джей Ди в таком состоянии. Уборщик шагает вглубь прихожей, планируя завалиться вместе с Джей Ди на кровать и уснуть. Тот все равно выглядит так, как будто вот-вот снова вырубится.

Но, как только они оба принимают горизонтальное положение, его парень снова открывает глаза.

— Сегодня умерла моя пациентка, — шепчет он, и только теперь Глен замечает красноту вокруг его глаз, как будто он плакал. — Она была всего лишь ребенком… и даже не знала, что умрет. Я обещал ей, что все будет хорошо, а потом…

— Боже, — Глен притягивает Джей Ди к себе и обхватывает его руками, целуя в макушку сквозь растрепанные волосы.

— Все нормально, — роняет тот, и его голос звучит глухо сквозь ткань рубашки Глена. — В смысле, у меня болит голова. И мне все еще грустно. Но все нормально.

— Не делай так больше, — бормочет Уборщик, не желая выпускать его из объятия. — Ты же доктор, такие вещи всегда будут происходить… Я с тобой. Тебе не нужно сбегать и напиваться в одиночестве.

— Я же сказал: прости, — хнычет Джей Ди, все еще прижатый лицом к Уборщику, — чего тебе еще надо? Подрочить?

И, даже не взглянув туда, куда пробирается рука его все еще пьяного парня, Уборщик без задней мысли выпаливает:

— Мне надо, чтобы ты ко мне переехал.

— Что? — Джей Ди отрывается от него, чтобы взглянуть в его лицо. Глен выглядит таким же удивленным, как и он сам, но продолжает:

— Я просто… Я хочу знать, где ты есть. Не знаю, я… У меня никогда не было раньше своего дома, но вся эта ситуация заставила меня задуматься. Думаю, что готов официально съехаться с тобой.

Джей Ди просто молчит и пялится в никуда расфокусированным взглядом. Тогда Глен решает прервать свою тираду:

— Подумаешь обо всем этом утром, когда проспишься.

— Хорошо, — кивает он, снова придвигаясь ближе к Уборщику. Через пару мгновений он уже спит, и Глен вскоре тоже проваливается в царство Морфея.

Утром, когда они оба собираются на работу, он получает ответ.

— Да, я к тебе перееду, — говорит Джей Ди, пока Уборщик полощет рот после чистки зубов, и он не может не думать о том, что его парень выбрал этот момент специально — Глен чудом не захлебывается от шока.

— Правда? — ему удается справиться с эмоциями и не показать, как сильно он рад и испуган одновременно.

— Карла и Терк все равно меня давно просят съехать. И… Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь, что у тебя никогда не было дома. Было бы неплохо, если бы у нас был свой.

— Сентиментальный ты говнюк, — ворчит Глен, но кивает и придвигается ближе к Джей Ди, чтобы немедленно поцеловать.

Тот улыбается под его губами, а потом проходится по ним языком:

— Ух, мятная.

***

 

Джей Ди и Глен, помимо Терка и Карлы, кажется, золотая парочка больницы «Святое сердце». Ну, вообще-то Джей Ди и Уборщик, потому что даже те немногие, кто знает настоящее имя Глена, все равно называют его Уборщиком.

Шесть лет вместе, а их отношения все еще крепки. Единственное доказательство, которое нужно видеть другим, — это то, как они вместе едят за обедом, целуются в коридорах или шлепают друг друга по заднице, когда проходят мимо.

Теперь, когда Джей Ди стал лечащим врачом, у него совсем не хватает времени на личную жизнь. К приходу домой он валится с ног от усталости, и поэтому им обоим приходится выжимать по максимуму из своих рабочих перерывов, особенно когда они оба в настроении.

Тот факт, что это секс в общественном месте, делает все еще только лучше. Есть шанс, что их застукают (и пару раз их и правда застукивают, но, слава богу, не те люди, которые могли бы их подвести), и приходит осознание того, что все не так уж и приватно даже с закрытой дверью.

Еще лучше, когда секс спонтанный. Поэтому иногда вместо того, чтобы дать время Джей Ди дойти до определенной кладовки, Уборщик просто выбирает ту, в которую, если судить по расписанию, скорее всего, зайдет его парень.

Конечно, это опасная игра. И она редко заканчивается так, как ему бы этого хотелось. Но, в конце концов, однажды Джей Ди заходит в кладовую и видит его, прислонившегося к стене, со штанами, спущенными до колен, и членом в руке.

Судя по тому, как сильно тот краснеет, можно подумать, что он никогда не видел Глена в таком виде.

— Был бы рад, если бы вы присоединились, Доктор, — почти смеется он.

— Буду рад присоединиться, — отвечает тем же Джей Ди.

Он закрывает за собой дверь и позволяет Глену притянуть себя за медицинскую форму, и после минуты поцелуев и поглаживания члена своего парня уже готов упасть перед ним на колени.

Только Глен задумал кое-что другое. Поэтому он рывком поднимает Джей Ди с пола, а потом, повернувшись сам и повернув его к себе лицом и прижав к стене, сам опускается на колени.

— Черт, Глен…

Уборщик подозревает, что дальше тот хочет сказать что-то типа «ты так сильно хочешь у меня отсосать?», и в этом случае ответ будет положительный. Он думал об этом целый день и, честно говоря, не мог дождаться того момента, как стянет с Джей Ди штаны и возьмет его член в рот.

Годы практики делают процесс таким легким — он начинает любить всем сердцем это чувство давления в своем горле. Ему нравятся чужие пальцы, путающиеся в его волосах, нравится, как с каждым движением вперед он утыкается носом в живот Джей Ди, а с каждым движением назад — ловит взглядом выражение его лица. Каждый раз, как Уборщик смотрит на его лицо, чувствуя вес головки члена на языке, он возбуждается еще сильнее.

И боже, ему почти становится стыдно от того, какой он педик — ему даже не приходится до себя дотрагиваться, чтобы кончить. Когда Джей Ди уже близок к оргазму, он только чуть наклоняется назад, чтобы сперма попала точно на язык, а затем сразу же кончает сам.

Его сильно потряхивает, а со штанами вокруг лодыжек сложно вставать с пола. И, когда Уборщик наконец поднимается, он наклоняется к своему парню и целует его покрасневшее лицо, а затем, когда тот перестает так шумно дышать, целует в губы.

— Хочешь, я…— Джей Ди обрывается на полуслове, когда замечает, что член Глена уже упал. Его глаза широко распахиваются, когда до него доходит: — Ох.

— Похоже, мне просто очень нравится тебе отсасывать, — бормочет Уборщик, уткнувшись в чужую щеку, а затем улыбается и целует его снова.

— Твою мать, ты попал мне на штаны.

— Твои проблемы, Эклер.

***

 

Однополые браки легализуют в Калифорнии в 2008 году.

Не то чтобы Глен этого не ожидал. Просто он никогда особо не задумывался, хочет ли вообще жениться. Ну и еще он абсолютно не следил за политикой и никогда не считал себя частью ЛГБТ-сообщества.

До отношений с Джей Ди (но уже во время работы в больнице) все его взаимодействия с другими не гетеросексуальными людьми или были случайными, или случались во время походов в гей-бар для того, чтобы найти с кем перепихнуться. Уборщик никогда не ходил на митинги и гей-парады, да и не задумывался никогда о всяких проблемах, связанных с его сексуальностью. Он всегда был немного… не в курсе происходящего в мире.

Но теперь у него был выбор. И боже, да, ему хотелось. Свадьбу, дом, садик во дворе, собаку, может быть, парочку генно-модифицированных приемных детей.

Глен не сразу предпринимает какие-то шаги. Не потому что он сомневается в том, Тот Самый ли Джей Ди или нет (конечно, он Тот Самый! Он, наверное, единственный человек, который разделяет все его интересы и все его сумасшествие), а потому что ему нужно подготовиться и сделать все идеально.

Самая большая проблема в том, что он не может позволить подходящее кольцо, но он кое-что придумывает. И тогда остается только понять, что он хочет сказать и где он хочет это сделать.

Он неделями строит планы, но в итоге они все идут коту под хвост, потому что ему не терпится ускорить события.

Судьба не хочет давать ему шанса на нормальное время наедине со своим парнем. Из-за этого он начинает тревожиться все сильнее и сильнее, а из-за повышенной тревожности ему все сложнее просто прижать уже Джей Ди к стене и сделать предложение.

И ему уже даже наплевать на «наедине», настолько сильно просто хочется уже покончить со всем этим. Все равно весь больничный персонал и так все знает о их отношениях.

И в итоге Глен, повинуясь импульсу, останавливает Джей Ди около стойки регистрации — в самом людном месте во всей больнице.

— Я бы сделал это в каком-нибудь другом месте, но это очень важно, и я не могу больше ждать.

— Глен, что…

— Просто… Извини, у меня тут одна штука запланирована, не хочу налажать. — Трудно не говорить слишком быстро или не начать запинаться в словах, но пока у него выходит замечательно. А еще очевидно, что он говорит недостаточно тихо, и все вокруг начинают на них пялиться. — Окей. Значит так: ты любовь всей моей жизни. В смысле, это была прямо любовь с первого взгляда. Думаю, как только я тебя увидел, я сразу понял, что… ну, я понял, что не смогу тебя разлюбить. Никогда. И хочу с тобой провести остаток своей жизни. И я думал: это все из-за пенни, да? Не могу представить, что было бы, если бы ты не извинился за то, что уронил его. Или что было бы, если бы ты вообще его не уронил.

Он прерывается на секунду и достает из заднего кармана кольцо. Джей Ди прикрывает рот рукой, а из толпы доносятся приглушенные вздохи. Глен сам тяжело дышит, но пытается выровнять дыхание: ему все еще нужно договорить.

— Я никогда не говорил тебе, потому что ты бы подумал, что я помешанный ублюдок, но я сохранил это пенни. И я просверлил в нем дырку и сделал из него кольцо. — Он пытается встать ровно, чтобы не упасть раньше времени, а потом падает на одно колено. И боже, как же его трясет! — Я чувствую себя таким сентиментальным, когда говорю это, но… Джон Дориан, ты выйдешь за меня?

Тот ничего не говорит в ответ, а просто лихорадочно кивает головой и протягивает руку, на которую Глен надевает кольцо. И это не та рука, но Глен скажет ему об этом позже. А сейчас он надевает кольцо, встает и целует его. И, когда он его целует, вокруг начинают аплодировать, и он может поклясться, что даже слышит, как кто-то в толпе рыдает. А затем заходит Келсо и спрашивает, почему все стоят столбом и никто ничего не делает.

Когда Уборщик отрывается от губ Джей Ди, тот на мгновение прижимается к нему лбом и говорит:

— Я не буду брать твою фамилию. Не хочу, чтобы после свадьбы все называли меня Джей Эм.

Глен ухмыляется и коротко целует его снова.

— Тогда возьмем двойную. Через дефис.

***

 

Семейная жизнь — это просто замечательно.

Ну, иногда замечательно. Иногда — просто нормально. А иногда все, что Уборщик может чувствовать, — это не отпускающее чувство вины перед женой: она прямо перед ним, а он все еще думает о том, как все могло бы быть.

Она с радостью говорит с ним о Джей Ди и помогает ему работать над своими чувствами. Но, как бы сильно Глен ее ни любил, он не может никак поверить в то, что его неправильные чувства вообще можно преодолеть. Время от времени, хотя и все реже и реже, он всей душой желает, чтобы в один момент все пошло по-другому.

Он счастлив. Но он мог бы быть еще счастливее. Если бы только…


End file.
